


First Flight

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	First Flight

 

She knew about flight. She had seen her cousin do it, and she wanted to do it too. She wanted to fly, feel the air through her face. The only problem, she didn’t know where to start.

Kara stood up, on top of a rock. She inhaled a deep breath, before jumping. She didn’t get any air. All she did was crash onto the ground.

“Kara!” Alex shouted, as she ran towards her adopted sister. Jeremiah and Eliza walked behind them. 

“I’m fine,” Kara said, as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. She looked at her foster family.

“What are you doing?” Jeremiah asked, raising his eyebrow at Kara. He knew the young girl would be interested in her powers. Kara had found out about some of her other powers, more specifically her heat vision and her strength. She especially loved her speed when she played with Alex.

The thirteen-year-old girl grinned, innocently. “I just wanted to see if I could fly like Kal-El.”   


Alex giggled, shaking her head.

“Mrs. Danvers, how did Kal-El learn to fly?”

Eliza let out a small laugh. “Kara, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Eliza and Jeremiah. You’re family now.”

Kara grinned and looked from one adult to another. “Fly?”

Jeremiah laughed, and shook his head. “C’mon Kara, let’s go,” he said as he patted to the rock. Kara climbed back on and looked down to her foster father.

“Your cousin spoke to me, about his flying. How it came to him. You are forcing it Kara. It’s all that you are thinking about. But that’s how it works. Believe in your abilities Kara. Feel the air in your body. You body is now as light as a feather. You can fly.”

Kara had her eyes closed. She did what he told her. She cleared her mind and only thought about flying.

She could feel herself get lighter.

“Kara!” she heard Alex shouted.

Kara’s concentration broke, and she fell down. She couldn’t stop laughing. “I did it!”

Alex shot forward and wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

Jeremiah leaned down and looked at the Kryptonian. “Your cousin wants you to live a normal life. He wants you to have a childhood. And you won’t have that if you get caught. I don’t want you flying after dark. And one of us has to be with you, okay?”

Kara nodded, the smile still on her face.

“I can fly,” she said, a grin on her face. “This is awesome.”


End file.
